Help:Editing
Devil Hellblaze Dark is the Devil, The Dark Lord, The King of Darkness and before he was cast out of Heaven he was referred as Lucifer God's Favorite Son but the reason he was cast out of Heaven is because, there were rumors going around in The Silver City that his brothers Castiel, Raphael and Samael were God's Favorite Sons and Lucifer was not and Lucifer did not like that so,he walked up to God's throne and asked "Father who are your favorite sons" then the almighty said "Why do you ask my child" and Lucifer said "Because Michael was talking to Uriel and they said that I wasn't your favorite son and Raphael, Samael and Castiel are your favorite sons, is that true"and God said " Yes" and he also said "I have a job for you my son" and Lucifer used his powers to try to destroy the almighty so Castiel jumped in the way and used about half his powers to knock Lucifer straight to Hell where Lucifer crash landed'. '''Once Lucifer arrived there, he was encountered by the '''Knights of Hell' and Lucifer had to fight his way through the knights but he was almost out of power so Lucifer used the last bit of power he had to defeat the knights of Hell, then the guardians of Hell's Gate attacked him so he turned around picked them up by their neck and threw them across Hell then Lucifer flashstepped up to Death picked him up by his neck and threw him on the ground then Lucifer stood up on the arms of the throne and said " I'm the new king of Hell all of you will bow down to me or be destroyed" then Lucifer's skin started to fall off and his wings started to turn black, black skin, black horns on his forehead and his eyes turned black then everyone bowed down to the Devil'.' Then a few years by passed and Lucifer sent Death up on Earth to look for a vessel for him and Lucifer, Death found one in New York City and he immediately jumped in the vessel and Death found another vessel killed his vessel and killed the other one brought his body to Hell and showed Lucifer then Lucifer jumped in the vessel and said "Ahhhh it feels good to be in a body I might consider keeping him" then made up a name Devil Hellblaze Dark and he even decided to do boxing in the New York City Boxing Club'.' The day after Devil applied he was on his way to the gym and Devil was attacked by an armored angel Devil quickly turned around and grabbed the angel by her armor and tossed her into a building, walked up to the angel to ask "Who are you and what is your mission" and the armored angel took her helmet off to say "My name is Angela the Angel of Beauty and my mission is to destroy Lucifer, you" Devil looked at her with smitten and said "Hmm impressive but why didn't father send Castiel" and Angela said "Because Castiel was already on a mission and I volunteered to do this mission to get stronger and become Castiel's right hand angel" Devil held his hand out to help Angela up off the ground and said "Stay here on earth with me you'll enjoy it here" Angela said "I can't father might ban me from Heaven" so Devil said "Fine, go back if you want to I won't stop you but when you go back tell father I said hi" and went their separate ways'.' A few years went by Devil was on his way to the coffee shop and as he was ordering coffee Devil saw Angela so he walked up to her and said "Angela hey what are you doing here I thought you said you were going back home" and Angela said "Hey Devil I changed my name it's Angel now, Angel Goddess Christ and I asked father can I spend the rest of my days on earth and father agreed but there's one condition though, I can't return to Heaven and I agreed so I flew down here went to New York, changed my name, then I realized I could sing, went to Voice Academy and now I'm in a studio so yeah" then Devil and Angel got their coffee sat down and started talking then'.' A few weeks passed, they were together then a month came and they got married so Angel's last name changed to Dark also they both had jobs Devil became a heavyweight boxing champion and Angel became a famous singer'. '''Devil and Angel had four kids '''Lucifer, Cain, Abel '''and '''Aszarel', Devil sent Lucifer to an orphanage and kept the other three but once Cain got older he wanted to be The Police Captain of Gotham City to stop all the danger going on in the city so it can be safe there so because of that Devil sent Cain to gun practice, karate classes and boxing classes he also sent Abel to school and sent Aszarel to young military school'.' While Devil was on his way to pick up Cain and Abel, Devil ran into his son Lucifer and said "Lucifer is that you my son" then Lucifer said "Son I'm not your son actually if I'm your son then prove it" and Devil said "Fine" then Devil touched Lucifer's forehead and some red aura started to glow off of Lucifer then Lucifer said "Good I found my father I hated that orphanage" and after that Devil smiled then they were on their way to pick up Cain from gun practice and when they arrived Cain walked up to Devil and Lucifer then said "Father is this....." and Devil said "Yes Cain this your oldest brother Lucifer" then Cain said "Cool, so we going to pick up Abel" and Devil said "Yes, Cain we'ere about to leave get your stuff so we can go". '''So their outside of Abel's school but Abel is already outside the school waiting for them and Abel looks at Devil to say "Hello father is this my brother" and Devil said "Yes Abel this your oldest brother Lucifer how did you know" then Abel said "Because he looks just like you and mother" and Devil said "All of you look like your mother and me" then Cain said "True". Then they walked in a alley and Death popped up in the alley then pulled out his sword and Death's sword glowed with purple aura then he started spinning his on the wall and a red gate popped up on the wall then they stepped through and in about 5 seconds they were in front of Hell's Gate. Angel was in front of Devil's throne and so was Aszarel starring at Devil, Cain and Abel then Angel looked at Lucifer then she started to cry and said "Lucifer my son I'm glad to see you how are you" then Lucifer started to walk towards Angel and Aszarel and they started talking. A few days later Devil was training Lucifer while Angel watched then a few years later Cain got married to '''Abaddon Hellfire Dark and became the police captain of Gotham City, and Lucifer made a gun for Cain then Abel got married to Hemera Meridia Dark and became a company owner then Aszarel got married to Nyx Azura Dark and gpt into the military and Lucifer got married to Lillith Death Dark became a vigilante called Lucifer Al Ghul '''then Lucifer gave Devil a list of powerful demon he had met on a couple of his adventures but Lucifer have him the list because the guardians of Hell's Gate quit so Lucifer killed them and the knights of Hell quit to but Lucifer let them live so he hired more powerful ones that he knew which are '''Dante The Red Guardian '''and Vergil The Blue Guardian the new guardians of Hell's Gate and the new Knights of Hell are '''Meliodas The Captain of the Eight Knights of Hell, Ichigo Kurosaki Hollowfication Knight, Goku Super Sayain Knight, Naruto Uzumaki Nine Tailed Fox Knight, Nero The Indigo Knight, Trish The Purple Knight, Zeldris Knight of Piety '''and '''Estarossa Knight of Hatred '''those are the new knights of Hell then the day after their recruitment Castiel decided to visit Devil they talked and Devil knocked Castiel out of Hell then Castiel left but before Castiel left he told Devil about God's brothers '''Zeus and Hades. ''' Appearance''' Devil's a